Serendipity
by TerryGyimah
Summary: What happens when Skye Lockhart comes back from the dead alive and well and returns to Genoa City but along the way has a surprise for Adam as well as everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 1 (Genoa City Private Airport)**

At a private airport, a mysterious redhead happens to come off a private jet as she has a little girl of about 6 years old with her, a little girl who happens to be her daughter. She then says to herself "Genoa City...I barely knew you...I honestly never thought that I would see you again!" The little girl says "Mommy what are you talking about?" The woman then says "Nothing...sweetheart!" The little girl then says "Mommy, when are we going to see Daddy?"

The mysterious redhead then says "Soon enough sweetheart...but honestly the reason why we came here to Genoa City is because I have a surprise for your daddy but a surprise for everybody else?"

The little girl then says "Mommy are you sure that my daddy is going to be happy to see us?"

The redhead then says "Of course he will but if he isn't...we can always do something about it, now can't we?"

The little girl then says "I suppose so Mommy but you said that I have aunts, an uncle and my grandpa here too!"

The mysterious redhead is revealed to be... Skye Lockhart back from the dead...alive and well and her little girl is her daughter with Adam!

Skye then says "Elena Hope Newman...of course you will get to see your relatives in time but not right now because we still have to get set up somewhere all right sweetheart and maybe if you are a good little girl...Mommy promises that we will go on a ginormous shopping spree!"

Elena then says "I promise to be good Mommy!" Skye then pats her daughter on the head before kissing her on the head saying "Now Elena we have to get going into our limo so that way our limo driver can take us to where we are going to be staying for a while!"

Elena then gives her bag to Skye as Skye then gives it to the limo driver and then Skye gives the limo driver her bags as the limo driver packs it into the limo as Elena and Skye get into the limo as they drive away.

In the limo Skye holds out a photo of Adam and says to herself "Boy is Adam as well as everyone going to be in for a huge shock when they see me!" Skye then says "Adam is going to be in for an even bigger shock once I tell him about Elena!"

**(Newman Penthouse)**

Adam is now at the penthouse with his wife Chelsea as she moved in as they are working on their marriage especially after the whole fiasco about the baby has come out in that it ultimately came out that Dylan was not the father of Chelsea's baby but that Adam is. Adam then says to Chelsea "I truly understand why you did what you did...keeping our baby away from me always trying to tell me something but never getting the chance passing off our baby as Dylan's!"

Adam then said to Chelsea "I admit I was happy once the truth came out that this baby our baby really is mine because it is like I have been given a second chance at life Chels...a second chance with not just this baby but a second chance with you!"

Chelsea then said "Adam...I know we said we were working on things but I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me for the sake of our baby or that you have to be with us to prove a point to Sharon or your father!"

Adam then said "Chels...I want to be with you and our baby not because I am proving a point to Sharon or proving a point to my father...I want to be with you because Chels you are my home...you are my family and not only that but this baby is a new beginning for us...a new beginning to get it right this time and I am telling you right now that I will give up Newman...and also Chels...Sharon is not an issue anymore!"

Chelsea then said "I don't want you to feel like you have to give up Newman Enterprises or be with me because you can't have Sharon!"

Adam then said "I'm giving up Newman Enterprises because to tell you the truth I don't need Newman Enterprises anymore nor do I need my father's love or his approval and I will keep telling you this from now until the end of time...that is that I love you Chels, I always have and I always will...Sharon is my past...you are my present Chelsea and you are my future!"

Adam then says "This baby...our baby I still can't even believe it...this son or daughter of ours that you are carrying inside of you is our legacy yours and mine!"

Chelsea then says "What if I were to tell you that this baby is a little boy...our little boy that is inside of me!"

Adam then is smiling from ear to ear as he then comes up to Chelsea kissing her saying "Chels...you have just made me the happiest guy in the world...our second chance to have a little boy and I know he doesn't make up for the son we lost but this little boy of ours is going to have a great life!"

Adam then rubs her belly as he then says to Chelsea "I am so glad to have you back in my life Chels...especially to have this baby our baby boy in my life!"

Adam then said "We still aren't out of the woods Chels...we have enough problems in our marriage but at least I am trying here Chels...to fix our marriage even if it means going to couples therapy!"

Chelsea then said "I am well aware of our problems Adam but did I say that I was walking away? No I didn't...and to tell you the truth Adam I've missed you just as much as you have missed me!"

**(A hotel just outside of Genoa City)**

Skye and Elena have just gotten set up in their hotel as Skye & Adam's daughter Elena is playing in the other room playing with her dolls playing tea party as Skye then goes into a briefcase as she opens it and when she does, she takes out newspaper articles and clippings as well as photos keeping tabs on not just Adam but keeping tabs on almost all of Genoa City in the 6 years that she has been "dead"

Skye's cell phone rings and when it does she goes to answer it. Skye answers the phone and when she does she says "Everything is in place...that's great...so it is definitely done?"

Skye then says "Thank you very much...bye-bye for now!" Skye hangs up the phone and when she does...Skye then says "Elena" as she calls out her daughter's name over and over again until Elena comes out of the other room and when she does she says "Yes mommy!"

Skye then says "Sweetheart...let's go...we are going out!" Elena then says "Mommy...where? where? where?" Skye then says "We are going on a trip to see an old friend of Mommy's!"

Skye and Elena then get ready to go out but to where?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Undisclosed Location)**

Skye and Elena hide in the shadows as Elena asks Skye "Mommy why are we hiding?" Skye says to Elena that "The reason why we're hiding sweetheart is because it wouldn't be a surprise for Mommy's old friend if he were to all of a sudden see us...now sweetheart can you please be a good little girl and hide with me?" Elena then says "Yes Mommy!" Skye then gets on her phone as she makes a phone call to Jack but disguising her number so that way it is not recognizable as the phone is ringing over and over again until Jack picks it up.

Jack says "Hello!" Skye says "Hello Jack...it's been a long time!" Jack then says "Who is this?"

Skye then says "Jack come on...not even you can forget my voice now can you?" Jack says "Oh my God...Skye?"

Jack then says "You're alive...how? How is this even possible? I thought you died in that volcano back in Hawaii!" Skye then says "Rumors of my death Jack in this case were greatly exaggerated and as for how I'm alive...let's just chalk it all up to divine intervention!"

Jack then says "There was even a trial for your death...Sharon went on trial for it and almost ended up in prison for the rest of her life and the whole time you weren't even dead!"

Skye then says to Jack "It's the least of what Sharon deserves especially after she basically destroyed my marriage to Adam but also it was worth it to see Sharon squirm...because Jack I watched it all transpire but also I have been keeping tabs on all of Genoa City since my death!"

Jack then said "Sharon didn't deserve all of what happened to her but at the same time you have to understand that she is bipolar but at the same time Junior he turned his life around after you were gone...Junior changed somehow...Adam is no longer the same man you remember him to be!"

Skye then says "Jack even I don't believe that...yes sure Adam may be a hero to some people but underneath it all he is probably the same man he's always been!"

Jack then says "That may or may not be true Skye but Adam actually came through for me at a time where I needed someone bad...needless to say I was an addict and Adam stepped up for me taking over Newman back when I was in control!" Jack then says "Skye just in case you don't know...Adam is no longer with Sharon anymore in fact he moved on...he has a new wife Chelsea and now she's pregnant with his baby!"

Skye then said "Then I have to meet this Chelsea...but also I have to see Adam because there is someone that he needs to meet and someone who has been waiting to meet him...I'll explain when I see you!"

Jack then says "Where are you? I want to see you Skye!"

Skye then cryptically gives Jack a clue about where he should meet her but doesn't give it away over the phone but Jack may have a feeling about where she is as she hangs up the call.

**(Abbott Mansion)**

Jack is now with Phyllis as Phyllis ends up walking into the living room after Jack is done with his mysterious call from Skye as Phyllis asks Jack "Just who was it Jack?" Jack then says to Phyllis lying to her "Red...It was an old friend of mine from Harvard who I have to go and see since he is in town!"

Phyllis then says "How about I come with you Jack?" Jack then says "That won't be necessary Red...but we will have all the time in the world to catch up when I get back!"

Phyllis then says "You better!" Phyllis then walks up to Jack as she kisses him as Jack kisses her back saying "I love you Red!" Phyllis says "I love you too Jack!"

Jack goes to get ready putting his jacket on as he ends up leaving the mansion to go and see Skye.

**(Undisclosed Location)**

Skye and Elena are still hiding when Jack eventually gets to the spot where Skye and Elena are but Jack sees that there is no sign of them as Skye grabs her daughter Elena's hand as the 2 of them come walking right out of the shadows as Jack is completely shocked as he comes face to face with Skye and Elena.

Skye then says "Jack if I didn't know any better...I would say that you look like a deer caught in the headlights or you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Jack then says "Are you kidding me Skye? You're supposed to be dead and then you come back 6 years later only you aren't dead but alive and well!"

Skye then says "No thanks to Sharon or Victor!" Jack then says "See that's what you get for thinking the Moustache would help you!"

Jack then says to Skye "Now just who is this little girl Skye?"

Skye then says to Jack "This...Jack...is my daughter Elena Hope Newman!" with Jack in complete shock


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 2- Undisclosed Location)**

Jack still tries to process the fact that Elena is really Adam's daughter as he says "So this here...this little girl right here is Adam's daughter?"

Skye then says "Yes Jack...she is Adam's daughter...and before you go thinking that she is your daughter Jack...she isn't!"

Jack then says "How can you be so sure of that Skye? I mean when you were married to Junior, you cheated on him constantly especially with me because we were sleeping together!"

Skye then says "Yes I know Jack...but then again I was married to Adam... me and him were also sleeping together in that time so...in fact technically in a matter of speaking I still am married to Adam...because if I'm here alive standing before you then his marriage to this Chelsea woman is invalid which means that the baby she is pregnant with currently...yes is Adam's baby but that baby is illegitimate while my daughter Elena on the other hand she is legitimate!"

Jack then says "Well I want a DNA test!" Skye then says "It won't be necessary Jack because I for one already thought of that in my time away from here...I had Elena's DNA tested against yours and against Adam's...it was a perfect match for Adam...she is Adam's daughter!"

Jack then says "That begs the question Skye...now that you and Elena are here...just what do you have planned?" Skye then says "Jack...that is simply for me to know and for everyone else to find out!"

Elena then walks up to Skye as she is pulling on her mother's leg asking Skye saying "Mommy, when are we going to get out of here to go shopping? You promised" Skye then said "As a matter of a fact sweetheart...Mommy and her friend Mr. Abbott here are done!"

Jack then says to Elena "Yes Elena...your Mommy and I are done and it was nice meeting you!" Elena then said "The same to you Mr. Abbott!" Jack then said to Skye "Your secret about you being alive and Elena being Adam's daughter are safe with me for now anyway!" Skye then said "Thank you Jack!"

Jack leaves the spot where Skye and Elena were as Skye and Elena end up leaving to go shopping

**(Abbott Mansion)**

Jack comes home to Phyllis as Phyllis asks him "Just how did things go with your friend from Harvard?" Jack then says "Red you might want to sit down for this because I lied to you about something!" Phyllis is then wondering just what Jack lied to her about as she is almost on the edge of her seat

Jack then says "I didn't meet with some friend from Harvard...Red...I met up with someone from my past someone from our past...someone who I thought was dead but she is really alive!"

Phyllis then says "Please God...don't tell me that it was Diane because I swear Jack if it's her!" Jack then said "No...God...Red...No...it wasn't Diane!" Jack then says "Believe me Red...it was not Diane...it was Skye!"

Phyllis then said "You mean to tell me that Skye Lockhart Newman...Adam's wife...Skye that she is alive and well...Jack why did you lie to me about this?" Jack then said "Red I didn't lie to you...yes I did lie about where I was going and what I was doing but I didn't lie to you about Skye...in fact that is why I am telling you about this now because Skye basically swore me to secrecy about her being alive!"

Phyllis then said "A lie of omission Jack is still a lie...but okay Jack I can understand why you lied but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it!" Jack tries to reassure Phyllis by kissing her over and over again until she gives in as he says to her "Red I didn't want to lie to you...in fact that is why I felt that I had to tell you about Skye because I didn't want you to be blindsided like how everyone else is going to be blindsided but Red I have to ask you not to say anything about Skye being alive!"

Phyllis then says "Jack why would I do that? I mean especially after everything she did as she was right along Adam's side through it all!" Jack then said "Needless to say Red...can you please just do it for me...long story short Skye has a daughter!"

Phyllis then asks Jack saying "Is Skye's daughter yours?" Jack says "No Red...Skye's daughter is very much not my daughter...Skye's daughter is Adam's!"

Phyllis then said "So wait...Adam has a daughter with Skye but yet Skye has been keeping her daughter hidden from Adam for all these years...no Jack I think this is great!"

**(Fenmore's Boutique)**

While Lauren and Jill are out of the boutique today, Skye and Elena come into the boutique and when they do and they are shopping, Elena rushes off and as she does, she literally runs into a pregnant Chelsea by accident almost knocking Chelsea over. Chelsea then says "Oh I am sorry little girl...are you here by yourself?" as she asks Elena with Elena saying back to her "No...I am with my mommy but I just wanted to see one of the dresses over there on the other side!"

Skye then realizes just where her daughter is and where she ran off to as Elena is talking to Chelsea as Skye and Chelsea are face to face with one another but neither one of them realizes who the other one really is

Skye says "Elena what did I tell you about rushing off...and what did Mommy tell you about talking to strangers?" Elena then says "I'm sorry Mommy!" Skye then apologizes to Chelsea saying "I'm sorry...my daughter has quite the curious streak in her but I am sorry for any inconvenience that she may have caused you!" Chelsea then said "That's okay...and besides your daughter was quite the young lady over here!"

Skye sees Chelsea's baby bump as she then asks her "So you're pregnant...I'm sure you and your baby's father must be happy!" Chelsea then said "We are still trying to work on things but trying to get back to where we were before!" Chelsea then asks Skye "How about you and your daughter Elena's father?" Skye then says "Elena's father is not in the picture...or he never has been but I hope that he will be...that's the reason why my daughter and I came to Genoa City to see Elena's father!"

Chelsea then introduces herself to Skye by saying "My name is Chelsea...Chelsea Newman!" Skye is really interested now as she and Jack were talking earlier about Chelsea but Skye lies about who she really is as she says "My name is Elizabeth Winthrop...so you're related to the Genoa City Newmans?" Chelsea then says "No I'm not...but my husband Adam...he is!" Skye then lies by saying "You don't say?" Chelsea then says "Listen Elizabeth...I have to get going but it was nice meeting you!" Elena then says to Chelsea "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Newman!" Chelsea then said "You too but you can call me Chelsea!" Chelsea shakes hands with Elena with Skye clearly showing that she is not happy at all but she is masking her true feelings by putting a fake smile on as Chelsea leaves and Skye's true nature changes to that of a frown. Skye and Elena then end their shopping spree but then as soon as they get in their limo, they are spotted by Billy who sees Skye and Elena for a second but Billy thinks his mind must be playing tricks on him thinking that he could have sworn that he saw Skye Lockhart Newman, Adam's dead wife along with a little girl

The limo gets away but then Skye as soon as she turns around she realizes that someone saw her and her daughter Elena get into their limo but just who was it that she thinks saw her?


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4- Skye's Hotel Room)**

Skye comes home with her daughter Elena as she says to Elena "Sweetheart it is time to get ready to bed...we have a long day tomorrow!" Elena then says "But Mommy..." Skye then says "Sweetheart...don't argue with me...let's go get changed!" Elena tries everything to coax Skye into letting her stay up late but it doesn't work and then Elena says "Fine Mommy!"

Elena then goes into the other room to go and get changed but as soon as Elena is out of the room, Skye is freaking out thinking that her big plan of revealing herself to the whole town could go up in smoke considering she swore someone could have seen her but someone did see her but she doesn't know who. Skye then thinks back to meeting Chelsea back at Fenmore's when she was shopping with her daughter Elena and then Skye says to herself "Just you wait now Chelsea...just you wait until you find out just who I really am...that I'm not Elizabeth Winthrop but that I'm really Skye Newman the real Mrs. Adam Newman...your whole world will come crashing down around you!"

Skye then has an idea as for how she will reveal herself to the whole town as she says to herself "I couldn't even have dreamt this up myself...this is perfect and what better way to reveal myself not just to all those Newmans but to the rest of this town by throwing a mysterious party!"

Skye then gets the idea to host a party at the GCAC inviting a Who's Who of names to this party and the idea is that no one will even know why they are at this party much less who the guest of honor is except Jack since he is the only one that knows that she is alive but little does Skye know that Phyllis knows that she is alive too. Skye then decides to send emails to not just Victor, Nikki, Sharon, Victoria, Billy, Nick, Abby, Adam, Chelsea, Jack, and Phyllis but sending these emails about the party invite but from a fake email address to the whole town as she admires her handiwork.

Skye then pours herself a glass of wine as she says to herself toasting to herself saying "This...is to a job well done!"

Skye then decides to go into the other room to go and check on her daughter Elena

**(All Across Genoa City At Different Locations)**

Adam and Chelsea then get the e-mail about a party invite at the GCAC as Adam then says "I wonder what this party is all about and just who is throwing this party?" Chelsea then said "I don't know Adam but I just have a bad feeling about it!" Adam then says "You and me both Chels!" This e-mail clearly rattling Adam and Chelsea until Adam says "You know what Chels...I think we should go to this party...I think we should go because whoever is throwing it probably went to a great deal to get us there!" Chelsea then said "Or this could be a trap!" Adam then said "Only one way to find out!"

Nick and Avery are at the tack house when they get the e-mail about this party as Nick then says "I wonder just who could want us at this party but also for what reason?" Avery then said "I guess it remains a mystery but then again I love mysteries!" Nick then said "I do too and I know you do councilor!" Nick is then seen kissing Avery

Abby is at Crimson Lights where she gets the e-mail about the party invite on her cellphone as she then says to herself "I will definitely be there!"

Sharon is then at her house with Dylan when she gets an email about the party invite on her computer while Dylan too gets that same e-mail on his cellphone at the same time that Sharon gets her e-mail as Sharon shows Dylan the invite as Dylan shows it to her as well as she says to Dylan "This all could be a coincidence right?" Dylan then said to her "It could be Sharon but then again I don't believe in coincidences...I think whoever did this wants us at this party for a reason but as for what this reason is, it all remains a mystery!"

Victoria and Billy then get the email as they say "This could all be someone's idea of playing a prank!" Billy then thinks back to when he saw Skye or he thought that he saw her but he just chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him thinking that it can't be possible that Skye is alive because he thinks she's dead but then Billy snaps out of it as he says to Victoria "Vick...I doubt it but then again I could be wrong!" Victoria then said "Well whatever the case may be...I don't want to sit around and find out...I'm going...I don't know about you!" Billy then said "And what...let you go alone...no I'm going with you!"

Jack and Phyllis then get those respective emails about the party invite at the Abbott Mansion as they say to one another "This has Skye written all over it!" Phyllis then says "This could be Skye's way of revealing herself to all of us!" Jack then said "If that's the case...then she went to a whole hell of a lot of trouble to do it...that's for sure!"

Meanwhile the email about the party invite goes viral all over town and anyone who's anyone ends up getting it either on their cellphone or on their computer as it ends up being one huge mass email until lastly Victor and Nikki are the last ones to get the email about it

Victor and Nikki are at the Newman Ranch when they get the email as Victor then says "I think this party has Jack Abbott written all over this!" Nikki then says "Victor, I doubt that very much and besides that's not even Jack's MO...I think whoever wants us at this party wants us there for a reason but then again for all we know I'm sure probably we aren't the only ones who got an invite!" Victor then said "Well I won't stop...I won't rest until I get down to the bottom of this...you got that!" Nikki then tries to assure Victor who looks like he is about to snap but he is clearly rattled that he isn't in control of the situation

**(Skye's Hotel Room)**

Skye then gets out her best dress as she says "This is going to be one hell of a party!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Genoa City Athletic Club)**

All the guests arrive for this mysterious party that no one knows anything about as everyone is either in their finest suit or finest dress as this party is purely a formal party with no one having any idea as to why they are there or who it was that sent them the invite.

Adam and Chelsea are the last ones to arrive to this mysterious party as they come in as Victor then says "Why do I get the feeling son that this is all your doing?" Adam then says "As much as I hate to disappoint Dad...I wasn't the one who sent the invites here to all of you people...in fact I'm as much in the dark about this as all you people are!" Chelsea then defends Adam to Victor by saying "Victor if you didn't spend all of your time attacking your son here you would know that he wasn't responsible for all of us being here and in fact whoever sent these invites obviously wanted all of us here for a reason!"

Nick then all of a sudden says "Well if it wasn't Adam, then who was it then?" Victoria then said "I would love the answer to that myself!" Abby then said "This goes double for me because all this allure...all this mystery is really starting to give me the creeps!"

Nikki then says "I happen to agree...why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

Billy then says "You know what Nikki...you're not entirely all that off...you may be on to something but then again I've had that very same feeling for quite a while now...I don't know the feeling of someone stepping over all our graves!"

Jack and Phyllis obviously know what is going on but they try to play dumb like they don't know what's happening while Traci is looking at them with a cross look on her face while Kyle is there with Summer as Lily, Cane, Tyler, Leslie, Dylan, Noah, Chloe, Kevin, Neil, Leslie, Avery, Michael, Lauren, Fen, and Jill are all in attendance wondering the same thing while Sharon then says "Whoever this mystery guest is...he or she wants to remain a mystery rather than identify themselves because I think it could be someone's way of toying with all of us but then again why?"

Victor then says "As much as I don't want to agree with Sharon on anything she does have a point!"

Then right on cue the lights go out in the GCAC as everyone is on the edge of their seats obviously creeped out as they are all wondering what is going on as Victor then says "What the hell is going on here?" Nikki then says "Whoever you are...show yourself!"

Then out of nowhere on a projector there is a video sequence in which there is a cryptic message that says "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Everyone is in shock as they are all questioning just what this message means as the message fades out as another message appears on the screen that says "What if this is just the beginning?"

Then out of nowhere the video sequence continues as it shows everyone in town but then it quickly changes until it shows one person that is known to them all walking through all of Genoa City out and about as the person is revealed to be a woman...it is revealed to be Skye Lockhart back from the dead

Adam then says "No it can't be...it's not possible!" Sharon then says "This is not happening...could Skye be alive?" Victor then says "I wouldn't put it past Skye either to be alive again...it is like she has nine lives!" Chelsea then says "I know her...I met her at Fenmore's just the other day...she said her name was Elizabeth Winthrop!"

Then out of nowhere the video sequence of Skye fades out as the lights come back on as everyone turns around to see Skye in the GCAC as she is front and center live and in living color standing before everyone in Genoa City alive and well as she said "I bet you all are surprised to see me?" as she says with a smirk on her face like she was able to fool them all as she reveals herself to be the host of this party

Adam then says "Skye...this is not happening...you're dead!" Skye then says "Sorry to disappoint Adam but I'm clearly alive and well no thanks to your father Victor or no thanks to Sharon either!" Sharon then comes up to Skye as she tries to attack Skye physically anyway but a lot of people have to hold her back as she says "I almost spent the rest of my life in prison because of her and she's not even dead!" Skye then said "It's the least of what you deserve Sharon!" Chelsea then comes face to face with Skye as Skye then says "I'm sorry now that we are formally introduced...I'm Skye...Adam's wife meaning your marriage to my husband here is invalid meaning that you and yours are completely irrelevant!"

Victor then all of a sudden comes into this as he threatens Skye to leave town but Jack intercedes by saying "Victor before you go getting your panties all in a bunch...I knew that she was alive and so did Phyllis too!"

Summer then says "Mom you knew about this?" Kyle then says "Dad...I can't believe this...that you knew about this and said nothing!" Jack then tries to explain to both Summer and Jack but Traci then says "Why doesn't this surprise me?" Billy then says "Well in all fairness I saw Skye too but I thought that it was just my mind playing tricks on me!"

Victoria then said "Even so Billy you should've said something!"

Skye then says "Believe me I would love to stay here and chat with all of you believe me but unfortunately I came to do what I came here to do!"

Paul and Alex then say "You're not going anywhere...not until you tell us all why you brought us here?"

Skye then said "All right...since you wanna know...fine I'll tell you!" Skye then tells them all just how she managed to fake her death once again by somehow being saved from that boiling hot lava in the volcano before it erupted and that someone apparently found her saved her and got her out in time but that she realized that she couldn't go back to Genoa City especially if she had that much people after her!"

Victor then says "Why come back now?" Adam then says "I would love the answer to that myself?"

Skye then said "Because I actually have a shocking surprise for all of you more or less...when I faked my death again I realized that I was pregnant but that I couldn't tell anyone about my pregnancy much less that I was alive but six years ago I gave birth to a little girl!"

Adam then says "If you have a daughter...then just who is her father because I know it can't be me because we haven't been together in a long time and even so when we were married you cheated on me with Jack of all people!"

Skye then said "As much as I didn't want you to be the father Adam...you are...I even did a DNA test comparing yours and Jack's DNA against my daughter's...Jack's didn't come back a match...yours did Adam...my daughter our daughter is yours Adam!"

Chelsea is shocked that the little girl that she met the other day at Fenmore's was not just Skye's daughter but that her daughter is also her husband Adam's daughter as she thinks back to that moment as she tries to comfort her husband Adam

Adam then says "I want to meet her...I want to meet my daughter Skye!" Victor then says "I want to meet my granddaughter!" Skye then says "As if I would have my daughter around any of you Newmans so you can brainwash her and try to poison her against me...no not gonna happen!"

Victoria and Abby then say "Even though we don't necessarily care for Adam...that daughter of yours is our niece... so you don't have a choice in the matter!" Skye then says "As if I will allow my daughter anywhere near you two...you guys would hate her just like how you hate Adam and I don't want my daughter around that hatred!"

Nick then said "We are her family like it or not Skye so you can be damn sure we'll be a part of her life!"

Adam then says "If anyone is going to be a part of my daughter's life Nicholas...it's going to be me and me only!" as he says to Nick but everyone else at the party is starting to get restless as they want answers as to why they were summoned here of all the people because they have nothing to do with this but Skye then tells them all that they were all there to witness her rebirth and that they did

The party eventually ends with Skye leaving on her own accord but not before saying to Adam & Chelsea "Don't you two go thinking that this is over because it isn't...so you can guess again!" Adam then says "I'm definitely going to file for full custody of our daughter you can be damn sure of that!" Skye then says "Just try it Adam and see what I'll do!" Chelsea then says "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Skye then says "No it is just ample warning but if I were you...I would walk away from Adam Newman while I still can because at the end of the day all he'll do is hurt you!"

Skye leaves her own party and as soon as she leaves, everyone else is still feeling unsettled from the party and rightfully so


End file.
